It's Not Always Fun Off Screen
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When the camera goes off, the characters they play on screen falter and their true nature comes out... but sometimes, the lines get blurred. (Prequel to Days Like These)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, perfect." Amanda muttered sarcastically after reaching the hotel room she was sharing with Dean and Roman. Despite The Shield no longer being together on Tv, Amanda usually travelled together with the three to the shows… well, it was now her, Dean and Roman since Seth was out of action with a severe knee injury.

But right now, Amanda had walked up to the room in time to hear a full blown argument between Dean and Roman and from what the exhausted 25 year old brunette could tell, both men were drunk.

Amanda jumped back in a startled manner as the door was kicked open and Dean stormed out, not even acknowledging that Amanda was there, and walked down the hallway.

"Don't come crying to me when Renee tosses you out on your ass!" Roman shouted out the door. Amanda walked in and grabbed the things she had left on the floor before haphazardly tossing them in her unzipped duffel bag, zipping it up and exiting the room.

"Amanda, come back!" Roman pleaded as he followed her, lightly gripping her left arm and stopping her. Amanda looked at him before pulling her arm out of his grip and walking down the hallway.

Amanda was about to head to the lobby and ask if there were any rooms left but given that it was almost one in the morning, chances of that were slim.

"Well, it's not the first time I've slept in a car because of squabbling roommates." Amanda mumbles, about to venture out into the cold January night when she heard a nearby door unlock and open, seeing Sami.

"Told ya I heard someone out here!" Sami says into the room before going to Amanda, gripping her right hand and leading her into the room… Amanda raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side when she saw a Lego house in the middle of the floor and Finn looking up at her… the second he saw the look on her face, he stopped building the multi colored house and stood up, walking over to her.

"Dean and Roman drunk and fighting again?" Finn asks as Sami closed and locked the door. Amanda nodded, Finn lightly taking Amanda's duffel bag off her left shoulder and setting it on his bed.

"They'll be over it by morning, friends usually are but… I just didn't want to hear it tonight." Amanda says, once again glancing at the Lego house… and smiling, remembering how she used to build things with Legos at night when one or more of her siblings screamed at each other.

"It's getting late, we can build one another time." Finn says, him and Amanda hugging and Amanda hugging Sami before opening her bag and grabbing her pajamas, disappearing into the bathroom.

Once she had changed into them, Amanda scrubbed her makeup off before washing her hands and shutting the sink off. Amanda grabbed her cold weather clothes off of the floor and walked out of the bathroom, setting them down and seeing that the Lego house was disassembled and put away. Amanda climbed into the king sized bed, pulling the covers over her and resting her head on the pillow, Finn getting into the bed as well and Sami climbing into his own bed.

"Try not to make too much noise when you start going at it, I want to get some sleep tonight." Sami says in a joking manner, Amanda shaking her head before looking at Finn.

"We're surrounded by crazy friends, lass." Finn whispers.

"Oh, ha ha!" Sami says sarcastically before all three fell asleep.

Amanda groaned sleepily as the early morning sunlight invaded the room a few hours later and moved closer to Finn, who also groaned as Sami flung the curtains open.

Even as an adult, Amanda hated Monday mornings. Finn shared that same feeling with her and reluctantly opened his eyes, looking over Amanda's right shoulder and seeing it was 6:35 in the morning.

"Sami, it's not even 7am, pal… what happened to our agreed wake up time in the mornings that we have to get ready for work?" Finn mumbled as Amanda had dozed back off into slumber, using Finn's torso as a pillow for her head.

"Roman and Dean are outside, wanting to talk to Amanda." Sami says.

"No, tell them to leave me alone!" Amanda mumbled, Finn's arms wrapping around her as he knew she could use a hug.

Then again, there were times that a hug was the only thing that would help anyone after a night like the Royal Rumble after party.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you don't open this door and let us in, we'll bust it down, Sami!" Dean says after banging on the door, Amanda and Finn pulling the covers over their heads, trying to stay as still as possible as Sami unlocks and opens the door, seeing a hungover Dean and Roman outside but both were also pissed off.

"Where is she?!" Roman demanded in a low, angry tone.

"Where's who?" Sami asks.

"Amanda! Who else would we want to talk to this early, you fuckwad?!" Dean says.

"Quiet, they'll hear you!" Finn whispered, covering Amanda's mouth with his hand after she snickered at Dean's comment.

"What was that?!" Roman demands.

"Ah, Finn's just talking in his sleep again." Sami says.

"That'd be more believable… if there weren't two people in the bed." Dean says, Roman walking over to the bed and trying to snatch the sheets off but was stopped by a foot ramming below his waist, Roman grunting in pain as Dean helped him up.

"Alright, we're going. But if we don't find Amanda, we're calling John. And trust me, you don't want him barging in on you while you're asleep." Dean says before helping Roman out of the room.

"Which one of you kicked Roman below the belt?!" Sami asks after closing and locking the door, Finn and Amanda pulling the bedsheets off of their heads. Finn was the one snickering this time, Amanda doing the same after a few seconds before both started laughing crazily, Sami shaking his head before he started laughing too.

"Well, he did kind of deserve it for trying to drag her out of the bed… I wasn't aiming for any particular part of him, just anywhere to get him to not drag Amanda out of here." Finn says.

"Their arguing basically drove her away from their hotel room." Sami says, Amanda yawning.

"Yeah and I hate early mornings. Can we just go back to sleep?" Amanda says, her and Finn closing their eyes before Sami could respond.

Sami shook his head and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom. Once he was woken up, he could never fall back asleep.

Sami got dressed after his shower and walked back into the room, seeing that Amanda and Finn were still asleep. Shaking his head again, he took one of the room keys and shoved it into his jeans pocket before deciding to head down to the lobby for breakfast.

"Hey, what's up, Sami? Finn driving you nuts?" Bayley asks after walking over to him, also bundled up to withstand the cold weather.

"Finn and Amanda didn't want to wake up just yet." Sami says.

"Uh oh, what did Dean and Roman do now to drive Amanda out of the room those three share? Another argument?" Bayley asks.

"They didn't explain why or what it was about but both looked like they were dealing with hangovers from hell. Amanda got fed up and needed somewhere else to crash." Sami says.

Meanwhile, Dean and Roman were packing their things up and straightening up the room.

"You realise that there's something up with Finn and Amanda, right?" Dean asks.

"What, you think they hooked up last night? She's always hanging with Sami and you don't find that suspicious." Roman says.

"Yeah because Sami's got a huge crush on Bayley and only thinks of Amanda as a younger sister-" Dean says.

"Mostly everyone in the locker room thinks of Amanda as a kid sister, niece or daughter… Finn's always checking on Amanda when she's hurt and she's always doing the same whenever he ends up hurt, they're always hugging each other, tickling each other-" Roman says.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with hugs, tickles or a playful nature. But… I just… am I imagining things? And when Seth and John come back from their injuries and see them like that, you know how one or both will react." Dean says.

"Yeah, they'd beat the hell out of Finn and tell him to stay away from Amanda. Not that that would work, remember the time she broke Kevin Owens's nose when he attacked Finn during one of Finn's matches in NXT?" Roman says, Dean laughing.

"Yeah, it's always funny seeing a grown man getting the hell beat out of him by a tiny girl." Dean says.

"Kevin didn't think so, he was pissed." Roman says.

 **3/25/15, NXT…**

"Part of the match was to do what I did, not for tiny to run into the ring, knock me down and starting beating on me like a redheaded stepchild!" Kevin yelled after the doctor reset his nose, Finn restraining Amanda as Amanda tries to lunge at Kevin.

"You didn't have to stomp on his knee and the match was over when you continued doing that, you sorry ass son of a bitch!" Amanda shouts, Finn picking the squirming brunette up and taking her out of the room.

"Mandy, calm down. No one got seriously hurt, it's just a sprain." Finn says as Amanda's struggling stopped but he still held her close to him, one hand resting on her lower back and the other on Amanda's left hip.

"I just… I lost it when he started doing that to you…" Amanda says as Finn lowered her to the ground but didn't let go of her.

"Knee injuries really strike a nerve with you, don't they?" Finn asks.

"I was 16, agreed to a televised tag match during the ECW and Smackdown tapings back in March of 2007 and it's not the first time Vince McMahon suggested that to a wrestler, Jeff Hardy was 16 when his wrestling career started, although he lied and claimed he was 18… getting off track there… the match, everything was going fine until I was running right into the corner for a dropkick. Edge ducked out of the way… I was running too fast and smashed my left knee into the turnbuckle." Amanda says, Finn grimacing in sympathy as he had done a similar thing in a match when he was 19.

"Ouch… now I get why you feel that way, knee injuries hurt like hell for days afterwards. So what happened, dislocated kneecap?" Finn says.

"Bruised it, slight tear in one of the muscles… didn't get it checked until a week and a half later, braced it before Wrestlemania 23 and competed that night too. When the bossman decides to suggest a pay per view match, it's hard to say no, injured or not." Amanda says.

"I imagine it was hard for the audience to not see you on Tv, you caught their attention the second you set foot in that ring." Finn says.

Kevin was watching them from a distance… and wasn't sure how to feel about what Amanda just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More pranks will occur in future chapters. Sami Zayn can't help himself sometimes. :)**

 _Finn walked into the cafeteria at the WWE Performance Center on a slightly chilly and rainy December morning, looking for Sami and Amanda so the three could go over the script for the upcoming NXT TakeOver show. He only found Amanda but as he walked closer, he could see that Amanda was already having a rough day._

 _Amanda wasn't eating anything, instead drinking a Pepsi Wild Cherry soda and reading the script over, her dark eyes narrowing in anger when she read the second page._

 _Finn had an idea why… another promo where Kevin Owens gets involved._

" _They got you and Owens in the ring yelling at each other again, don't they?" Finn asks after walking over and sitting next to the small brunette, Amanda nodding._

" _Sometimes I find it therapeutic, other times… I just want to break his nose again." Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back as Amanda finished her soda and set the empty bottle down, burying her face in her hands._

" _He can be damn frustrating, lass. How many times do you think I've wanted to punch him off screen?" Finn says, Amanda looking up at him. Her expression softened a bit, Amanda resting her left hand on Finn's right one._

" _He's frustrated because he feels like he's been overlooked repeatedly. You remember how he acted in July at The Beast In The East when he lost? He dragged me into the ring by my tank top and went crazy." Amanda says._

" _Yeah, you clobbered him right in his left eye socket and I dropkicked him after you jumped out of the way. Not a fun way to spend the 4th of July, being dragged around like a ragdoll." Finn says._

" _Or falling off the hotel bar after too many Kamikazes… never drinking that much again." Amanda says._

" _Well, alcohol outside of America can be too strong sometimes… that and you're so tiny, it doesn't take much for you to get drunk." Finn says, Amanda resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing Amanda on her forehead._ " _That's why I usually stick to Irish whiskey. Then again, I can handle it better than most alcohol." He says, Amanda chuckling as she remembered when Finn got too drunk, walked into the room Amanda was sharing with Seth, Dean and Roman, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with a too deep in sleep Amanda, who didn't realise she wasn't alone until she woke up the next morning..._

Being how she was after not having to deal with early morning alarms daily, Amanda opened her eyes at around 10:15 that morning and saw a cup of Chai Spice herbal tea next to her on the bedside table, Finn helping her sit up before handing it to her.

"Rough night, no need to drink coffee right away." Finn says as Amanda slowly drank the tea.

"Well, at least no one else barged in. We should go and find Sami." Amanda says.

"Eh, he's probably hanging out with Bayley. And we've got some time to kill." Finn says.

"Oh right, you have an untelevised match against Samoa Joe later… I keep wondering why they haven't brought him or you up to the main roster up yet." Amanda says.

"Enzo and Cass were saying something like that the other day. Maybe when they get to the main roster, you can keep an eye on them for a bit." Finn says, Amanda pouting slightly. "Aw, come on. How much trouble could they get into?" He says, lightly poking Amanda's ribcage after she set the empty cup down.

"You're not the one who decided to prank them, Sami did…" Amanda says, remembering something Sami said last night.

" _I snuck into Enzo and Cass's hotel room and filled the showerhead with hot sauce."_

"Oh, fuck! I've gotta warn Enzo and Cass to not-" Amanda says, cut off by Enzo screaming painfully and yelling "Sami Zayn, I'm gonna fucking kill you!", Finn and Amanda looking at each other… they laughed for a few seconds before hearing a loud knock and Cass saying "Open the damn door!".

Finn stood up and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it. Cass stormed in, seeing Amanda in the bed.

"You two got plastered at the hotel bar last night and had rough sex, didn't you?" Cass asks, Amanda grabbing the bat and Cass running out yelling "Enzo, tiny's got the bat, tiny's got the bat!", Finn closing the door and walking to Amanda, gently taking the bat from her.

"Was that warranted? I know he can be loud in the morning but he's got a reason, Enzo's eyes are burning-" Finn says before another knock sounded. Amanda got out of bed and walked over, opening the door and letting Enzo and Cass in.

"Come on, pal." Amanda says, leading Enzo to the bed Sami was asleep in last night and grabbing a bottle of water, opening it as Enzo tilted his head back. Amanda splashed the cool water in Enzo's eyes, Enzo sighing in relief as his eyes stopped burning.

"Thanks, tiny… damn Sami and his pranks." Enzo says as Sami walks in.

' _Run!'_ Amanda mouthed to Sami, who bolted, Cass chasing after him and yelling "Come back here, you little son of a bitch!".

"Bayley! Help me!" Sami yells as he reached Bayley's room and started beating his fists against the door, Bayley opening it and yanking him into the room before slamming and locking the door, also using the deadbolt and chain.

"You did it again, didn't you?!" Bayley demands, Sami nodding frantically.

"And now Colin Cassady is trying to kill me! Please let me hide until he's calmed down, please?!" Sami says, begging the last part and pouting a bit.

"Alright… crazy man. You know, you make it difficult to say no." Bayley says after a minute, Sami hugging her tightly and Bayley wrapping her arms around him.

The two let go, Sami and Bayley diving under the bed when he heard Cass yelling "Sami Zayn, stop fucking hiding!".

' _This is definitely not how I saw my day going.'_ Bayley thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Originally, I was going to follow the Royal Rumble match events but had an idea on what would happen if one wrestler injured another to the point where the injured wrestler couldn't finish the match.**

" _At the way this Royal Rumble match is going, someone's gonna get hurt! Note that Amanda is the only female wrestler in there and she has eliminated 5 other wrestlers in the past 10 minutes, using her small stature to her advantage and occasionally ganging up with some of the wrestlers but it's everyone for themselves in there!" Michael Cole says before Amanda is dropkicked against the ropes._

" _Would your dead friend Chris Benoit and his murdered family be proud of you now, you bitch?!" Kevin yelled, the rage surfacing in Amanda and boiling over._

" _Damn! She almost got eliminated there!" Jerry says, seeing the look in Amanda's eyes. "Uh oh, she's pissed off now!" He says as Amanda let out an enraged yell._

 _Amanda did what Dean usually does, bounced back up against the ropes and ran at Kevin Owens, crash tackling him and knocking him down, repeatedly slamming her fists into his face and grabbing Kevin by the collar of his shirt, repeatedly bashing Kevin's head against the mat… even when Kevin was screaming painfully, Amanda didn't stop until Sami Zayn pulled her off to try to calm her down._

" _Damn it, Mandy! Calm down, kiddo!" Sami says as Amanda tried to get out of his grip, Sami eventually letting her go._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, that is not the sweet, kind hearted Amanda we all know and love! When she gets enraged, she turns into someone else!" Jerry says._

" _She has a damn good reason to be enraged, Kevin Owens has pushed her too far!" Michael says as Kevin stood up, his nose bleeding and him directing his rage at Michael and Jerry after sliding out through the middle and top ropes, charging over and scaring them by banging his hands on the table._

" _I pushed her too far?! I fucking pushed her too far?! Bullshit! Look at what she did to me!" Kevin yells._

" _You did push her too damn far! Throwing it back in her-" Jerry yells, jumping back as Amanda slid through the first and middle ropes and jumped at Owens, bashing his head against the table repeatedly before throwing Kevin against the barricade and bashing his head against it until Sami slid out of the ring and Finn ran down to the ring area, both managing to pull Amanda off of Kevin._

" _You're gonna go and throw their deaths back in my face, you prick?! That's what's gonna happen!" Amanda yelled at Kevin as Sami and Finn dragged her away from the ring, paramedics tending to Kevin as the other wrestlers remained in a shocked state in the ring, having been horrified at what they'd just seen from Amanda..._

"At the way he's going with the pranks, someone's gonna kill Sami." Amanda says after getting cleaned off, dressed and putting on her usual makeup, leaving her lips bare though as she hadn't eaten yet.

"And at the way you were going at the rumble match last night, you would've put Kevin Owens in an early grave. I'm not saying that that beating you gave him wasn't justified, I'm just saying be careful from now on." Finn says.

"When a wrestler gets dropkicked in the mouth and all hell resurfaces-" Amanda says, muffling a scream as her lower lip had split open, Finn grabbing some tissue and running to Amanda, pressing it to her mouth.

"All hell really does resurface… and what happened in the past should stay there, it shouldn't be thrown back and yelled at you during a match…" Finn says before hearing the click of the door open and seeing Sami and Bayley walk in.

"Mouth split open again?" Bayley asks, Amanda nodding as that old before her time look resurfaced in her eyes.

Amanda's phone chimed and she gripped it, seeing the text from Shane.

' _You alright, kiddo?'_

' _Lip split open, getting it fixed up. As for last night, I'm sorry I lost my temper and bashed Kevin's head in.'_ Amanda replies.

' _We've all lost our tempers a time or two. You're human, it's perfectly normal. Owens should've kept his mouth shut because there are things we don't bring up on Tv anymore.'_ Shane replies.

"He's right, there are some things that shouldn't be said on Tv." Finn says, taking the tissue off of Amanda's mouth and seeing that the bleeding had stopped. Amanda's phone rang, Sami lightly taking it from her and answering it.

"Shane, it's Sami." Sami says.

"Amanda's mouth must be hurting if she's not talking. Kevin Owens is refusing to apologize." Shane says.

"I don't think Amanda would accept it if Kevin did." Sami says.

"Can't blame her there… well, I'll talk to y'all later. And make sure Amanda eats something this morning." Shane says.

"Got it, we were just about to head out to McDonald's." Sami says.

"Oh and I heard about your prank, Sami… kinda funny but don't pull it again." Shane says before he and Sami hang up, Sami handing Amanda her phone back and Amanda putting it in her skinny jeans pocket.

"Come on lass. You know what you're like if you don't eat." Finn says, everyone grabbing their bags and leaving.

When they were all eating, Amanda and Finn looked at each other as they saw Roman and Dean nearby, Amanda trying to hide her face but both saw her and walked over.

"Well, look at what we've found here, Roman… it's our little friend and the two who said they didn't see her last night." Dean says, Amanda trying to figure out what to say.

"Yeah… so you crashed with them last night, huh kiddo? What else happened?" Roman asks as Amanda nervously sipped her caramel frappe, unsure of what to say now.

Amanda loved Roman like a brother, the same way she loved Dean, Seth and her five older brothers… but right now, she had that look on her face like she used to whenever she got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Had we not been drinking, we would've listened if you'd told us Kevin was giving you hell off screen, kiddo." Dean says after Amanda explained everything that had happened since Kevin Owens turned vicious towards her in NXT.

"You two and Seth were too busy fighting on screen and occasionally bickering with each other off screen after a few too many shots of Kentucky Bourbon!" Amanda says, Finn trying to calm her down. Sami was driving the Altima with Bayley while Amanda, Finn, Dean and Roman were in the rented 2016 Ford Explorer.

"I'm a vocal drunk, Amanda, there's no denying that. At least I don't dream about being tied to a bed like Ana in _Fifty Shades Of Grey_." Dean says, Amanda turning red as Roman and Dean laughed.

"You guys are horrible!" Amanda yelled, embarrassed that Finn now knew that about her. Finn lightly hugged her, although he was laughing a bit himself.

"It's alright, lass. It's a normal dream, you're a red blooded girl with normal needs and desires." Finn says.

Amanda mumbled under her breath, Finn lightly stroking her hair as Dean and Roman calm down.

"WWE Ride Along hasn't premiered yet and I already feel like I'm on an episode of it." Amanda says.

"It is supposed to premiere tonight and I can't wait… although I doubt they'll let us air this with all the non family-friendly talk." Roman says, Amanda seeing him hit a button on a small camera she hadn't noticed when they left a few minutes earlier.

"You were filming us, Roman?!" Amanda asks.

"Like I said, I doubt they'll let us air it. But it definitely would catch the audience's attention, finding out that their baby faced diva is into-" Roman says.

"Roman, watch it or I'm about to drive us into wrong way traffic!" Dean says.

Roman turned the radio on instead, _Crosstown Traffic_ by Jimi Hendrix playing.

When they reached the arena, Dean turned the engine off and everyone got out, Amanda and Finn meeting up with Sami and Bayley in the green room while Dean and Roman headed off to their locker room.

"Uh oh, were they getting crazy in the car?" Sami asks.

"Yeah… and Roman was taping the conversation. Part of me thinks he's gonna use it for blackmail." Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back after they put their things down.

"He doesn't seem like the type to do that… still, if he tries it, maybe we should tie him to a chair and make him watch us-" Finn says, Amanda lightly shoving him.

"Amanda… did you get talked into watching that movie?" Bayley asks, her and Sami laughing a bit.

Amanda pointed to Sami, Finn looking at him.

"Ah ha! Your habits are rubbing off on her, Sami!" Finn says.

"We'll let you two talk." Bayley says before she and Sami leave, both laughing quietly as Sami closes the door.

Amanda and Finn sat down on the couch, both reading the script for tonight… and Amanda's eyes widening.

"Well… it looks like you do get to tie someone up tonight, lass." Finn says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Amanda ties me up, takes my microphone and hijacks my promo?! What have you all been smoking?!" Kevin yells.

"Just for the show tonight, okay? The knots are not going to be too tight, you can easily break free from them." Shane says.

"That bitch beat me within inches of my life last night and you want me to work with her?! Hell no!" Kevin yells.

"You don't have a choice!" Stephanie says, Kevin looking at her. "You went off script and you were warned about things we can and can't bring up on Tv and pay per views! Amanda, while aggressive last night, lashed out with good reason because you threw one of the most heartbreaking incidents back in her face! Do I need to make myself clear on what'll happen if you don't follow through with tonight's show?!" She says.

"No, ma'am." Kevin says before leaving, heading back to his own locker room.

Kevin slammed the door after walking in, making Chris Jericho jump out of his skin.

"Oh… sorry, I forgot we were sharing a locker room tonight." Kevin says.

"Yeah, sure you did, like you _forgot_ to keep your fucking mouth shut last night and not taunt Amanda!" Chris says angrily, glaring at Kevin. "Chris Benoit and I were friends since we met in Stu Hart's dungeon, we got our start in our careers there! I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest when I found out what happened! You weren't the one who had to try to comfort a broken 17 year old girl when she called me in complete tears, asking why her best friend, his wife and child were dead! You want to know why she barely talked for five months, why she never spoke to the media when they hounded her for interviews?! Because it hurt her too much, because she had completely lost all innocence! You know what?! You can find someone else to crash with tonight!" He yells before grabbing his duffel bag and leaving, slamming the door.

Kevin shook his head as he set his things down, feeling like he was outnumbered.

Meanwhile, Amanda was applying a light lip balm after brushing her teeth and using some mouthwash, Amanda applying a light layer of nude lip gloss before closing both items and putting them in her makeup bag before hearing a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked!" Amanda says before the door opens.

"Hey. I found the ropes you're supposed to tie Owens up with." Shane says after walking in.

"Can I put duct tape on his mouth too, pal?" Amanda asks.

"Still upset, aren't ya?" Shane asks after resting his hand on Amanda's back.

"Old wounds shouldn't be reopened… that wasn't like me but that was really low of him to do that." Amanda says. Small footsteps were heard out in the hallway and Amanda's expression changed as she remembered how little Daniel would do that…

"Daddy and Auntie Mandy are talking!" Six year old Rogan McMahon whispered as Finn approached him, crouching down to Rogan's eye level and picking Rogan up before standing back up as the door opened, Shane smiling.

"Rogan, did you ditch Granddad again?" Shane asks.

"Granddad and Auntie Stephanie were talking and it was a bit boring, Daddy. Hi, Auntie Mandy!" Rogan says, jumping into Amanda's arms so they could hug.

"I missed you, kiddo. How is everything at home, your mom and siblings okay?" Amanda says before shifting Rogan so he was on her left side and his arms were around her shoulders. Amanda was amazed at how much Rogan looked like Shane, having seen photos of Shane at that age.

"We're all okay… I just wished Christmas break had lasted longer." Rogan says.

"I wish that sometimes too, kiddo." Amanda says.

No matter how bad of a day she was having, Amanda always found comfort in talking to one of the kids and playing with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda was dancing around to _Mony Mony_ by Billy Idol, trying to get into the right mindset for tonight's segment she had to do… a segment involving her and Kevin… and a few jump scares.

That was why Amanda was trying to steel her nerves, calm them down.

Amanda turned the music off and looked around after putting her phone and earbuds away, the door opening and seeing Finn walk in, the two hugging… and Finn resting his left hand on Amanda's lower back and his right hand on Amanda's left hip for a bit longer than he intended but Amanda didn't seem to mind. It seemed like both weren't ready to let go yet but eventually did.

"You sure about the jump scare tonight, lass?" Finn asks.

"What other way to scare him senseless? I'd prank him but after what almost happened to Sami earlier, it's not the best idea." Amanda says.

"Look at how cute you two are." Both heard in a mocking tone, looked and saw Alexa Bliss.

"Seriously? You've got nothing better to do, you little Harley Quinn wannabe?" Amanda asks sarcastically, Alexa's pale blue eyes narrowing in anger but she covered it up.

"Sarcasm… typical behavior when someone's-" Alexa says.

"Knock it off! How is harassing my friend and me helpful to you at all?!" Finn says, Alexa taking a breath through gritted teeth and letting her anger out.

"Well, I'm sure you and your _friend_ will want to know that the untelevised match has been changed to a mixed tag team match and I'm Samoa Joe's tag team partner!" Alexa says, feeling a bit smug.

"Perfectly okay with us. Joe knows damn well what I can do in that ring, he was watching the Royal Rumble pay per view last night." Amanda says, Alexa storming off as Amanda lightly buffed her greyish purple nails against her Balor Club hoodie which covered up her ring gear, a black lace balconette bra and leather shorts.

Finn closed the door, him and Amanda looking at each other.

"What in the hell is she trying to prove?!" Both asked simultaneously… and then laughed for a few seconds.

"Sami's right, you and I do think alike." Finn says, Amanda sitting down and pulling her knee pads on after kicking her converse hi tops off, pulling her ring boots on and tying them. The boots and knee pads had a bit more padding stitched in them because of Amanda's history of past knee and leg injuries and has taken precautions in preventing more from occurring.

"Okay… ready to do this?" Finn asks, Amanda standing up and pulling her Balor Club hoodie off, revealing the Balor Club wristbands.

"More than ready. Let's go kick some ass." Amanda says before the two left their locker room.

 **Amanda's P.O.V, A few minutes later…**

"Match is progressing smoothly, Amanda and Alexa locking up and trading blows." Jerry Lawler says… yeah, you can say that, tag team matches can either turn out great or go completely haywire.

The foot that rammed into my ribcage knocks the air out of my lungs for a few seconds but I recover and kick the back of Alexa's knees out before going and executing the missle dropkick, Alexa grunting in pain as she fell to the mat and me climbing to the turnbuckle and using Finn's finisher, Coup De Grace, before pinning Alexa for the three count.

 _Never Let Me Down Again_ blares through the arena as Finn steps into the ring and raises my left hand in victory, Joe nodding…

 **Joe's P.O.V**

Subtle message, perhaps? Amanda trying to make a statement that she's back and ready to be the dominant wrestler on the roster? Or is it her way of saying that her and Finn's friendship has turned more intimate?

Whatever signals she's trying to send, they're loud and clear… Amanda is small but she is a damn tough woman.

After helping Alexa backstage and being sure that she's not badly hurt, I go and find Amanda… of course, the second I walk into the locker room, I hear the shower running.

"Ladies first, I take it?" I ask when Finn walks into the locker room.

"Yeah. I have to go talk to Mrs. McMahon, can you stay here and keep an eye on Amanda? It shouldn't take too long but…" Finn says.

"With Owens being how he is, you don't want to leave Amanda by herself for too long." I say, Finn nodding and leaving.

It was maybe 5 minutes later, if even that, when Amanda returned into the locker room, dressed in a Balor Club racerback tank top, cutoff denim shorts and hi top converse sneakers, coral blush and berry colored lip gloss in place of her favored bronzer and lip gloss but she still wore cat eye makeup.

"Hey. Been some time since I last saw you." Amanda says as we hug for a few seconds, Amanda pulling her hair out of its messy bun and her tousled waves falling just past her shoulders.

"Yeah, it has. And you look amazing, as always. Amanda… that was a hell of a beating you gave Alexa out there. Are you still riled up from last night?" I say… Amanda's hazel brown eyes study me carefully, almost as if she's hesitant to respond.

"Maybe a bit…" Amanda says, trailing off… thinking. "Joe… why did you really stop by here?" She asks.

"Mandy…" I start off, taking a deep breath and briefly closing my eyes… here goes nothing. "Is something going on between you and Finn Balor?" I ask.

Amanda looks a bit startled but quickly brushes it off.

"Of course not… Finn and I are just really close as friends. That's all." Amanda says… she's being partially truthful, I know her too well… she does like him as more than a friend but won't admit it just yet.

"Okay. I just wanted to know… just being protective." I say… I respect Finn but I want to know that he's not going to take advantage of Amanda, given her past history with romantic relationships.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Amanda? Can I get a quick interview with you for the Raw pre show, kiddo?" Renee asks after finding Amanda in the hallway. It was getting closer to show time and the tiny brunette was going over the script in her mind, having memorized it and prepared for any improvisations or slip ups._

 _But no one could ever truly be prepared, craziness happens in some form or another._

" _Yeah, sure." Amanda says, feeling a bit more cheerful than she did earlier as one of the cameramen approached them, Amanda toning down her cheerful demeanor and trying to appear as serious as she could._

" _Okay. Five, four, three, two…" The cameraman says, Renee nodding briefly._

" _Amanda, things have seem to calmed down at first, which was well needed considering that we all need stability... and then everything just explodes at the Royal Rumble event last night. Do you consider Kevin Owens a threat in any way?" Renee says._

" _A threat? No. A fool trying to push me around? Yes. It takes a fool to think he can act the way he is and last night and walk away unscathed. Crossing a line between personal and professional, it's brainless. When we're out there, some form of professionalism has to be maintained or all hell breaks loose." Amanda says, the camera going off._

" _And cut. Fantastic job, ladies." The cameraman says before leaving, Amanda taking a breath._

" _That wasn't easy to say, was it kiddo?" Renee says, resting a hand on Amanda's right shoulder._

" _It never is… hey, next time you see Dean, tell him and Roman to not video tape me in the car." Amanda says, Renee laughing._

" _He told me about that earlier. They just like messing with ya." Renee says before the two hugged for a few seconds and Renee left._

 _Amanda leaned against the wall, turning her attention to tonight's show…_

"Hold still, damn it." Amanda says, tying Kevin's wrists together and making sure the rope wasn't too tight.

"You'd probably be more comfortable tying me up if I was on a bed-" Kevin says.

"If you make one more _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ joke at me, these ropes..." Amanda says, pulling on the ropes and making Kevin scream out a bit. "Are gonna make your wrists bleed!" She growls, tying the ends of the ropes together.

"Working with each other has been a damn nightmare." Kevin says.

"That's one thing I agree with but I love this damn business too much to walk away. And if you would just go five minutes without insults, mean spirited jokes or your piss poor attitude, I wouldn't be so bitchy towards you!" Amanda says, Kevin sitting down and Amanda tying his legs to the metal legs of the chair. "How Sami put up with you for so long, I have no idea." She mutters before standing up. "Okay, 5 minutes in, you break out of your restraints… and refrain from personal attacks in the future!" She says, finally noticing the bruises on Kevin's face before leaving.

 _Never Let Me Down Again_ played as Amanda walked out to the ring, the fans cheering her loudly and chanting "Demon Mistress!", which was a nickname the fans came up with after seeing her working with Finn back in 2014 when Amanda started training wrestlers at the WWE Performance Center.

"Okay, so… I did get a bit fired up last night but I know that you fans love it when your favorite wrestlers get fired up and go crazy." Amanda says, the fans cheering her again.

She was about to proceed with the promo when she heard yelling and looked at the stage, seeing that Kevin had gotten out of his restraints… and then the lights started flickering, Amanda climbing up on one of the turnbuckles as two other figures did the same.

Kevin charged into the ring, yelling and screaming all kinds of obscenties at Amanda, some in English and some in French Canadian.

"It's whackos like you that make me disappointed to be half French Canadian!" Amanda says before the lights went out again… two spotlights came back on, moving from Amanda and Kevin to reveal the men who had joined Amanda in the ring…

"Oh my… that's NXT Champion, Finn Balor! A… and Sami Zayn! What are they doing here?!" Michael Cole exclaims in slight shock.

' _Reel in it a bit, Cole!'_ Amanda thought, feeling that Michael's reaction was a bit too phoned in as Kevin scrambled from the ring when Sami jumped down and ran at him, the fans chanting "Run, Owens, Run!" and Finn walked over to the turnbuckle Amanda was sitting on.

Amanda draped her legs over Finn, who lightly rubbed them as Sami grabbed a microphone.

"The next time you try to pull something like you did last night, remember that Amanda's not as alone and outcasted as you think!" Sami says, the fans cheering crazily for him as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's arms when she rested her hands on his shoulders and lightly rubbed them.

Finn turned around and reached up, wrapping one arm around Amanda's upper back and the other around her lower back, helping her off the turnbuckle and resting a hand on Amanda's right hip as the two hugged.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

"Oh, those fans out there are going to be going crazy online tomorrow." Sami says.

"With what happened last night and how the show's going tonight, yes they are. Hey, any idea why fans just… started booing Roman at last night's show?" Finn says.

"I've been wondering that too, he didn't really do anything to piss the fans off." I say.

Fans can be a bit crazy at times, especially towards us… sometimes they cheer us and then the next time, they'll boo and shout things at us. On occasion, things get thrown at us while we're working untelevised events.

Hell, there was one event where several folding chairs were thrown at me a few years back by a Philadelphia crowd… but original ECW fans tend to get a bit volatile at times.

I look up when I feel Finn's hand on my back, him looking at me like he knew what I was thinking.

"Riot like atmospheres are on the job hazards, lass. Never know what kind of environment we're walking into." Finn says.

Yeah… he's right.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Inspired by chapter 10 of werewolfgirl022's Suicide Squad fanfic On Fire.**

" _Hey, it's alright, little one." Amanda heard when she felt someone lightly shaking her and opened her eyes, seeing Chris Benoit sitting on the bed. He looked a bit older than when she last saw him but she'd recognise him anywhere._

" _Chris?" Amanda says, sitting up and rubbing her eyes in confusion, wanting to hug him… but she was scared that the second she did, he would disappear right in front of her eyes and she'd end up in a house of horrors, terrified and alone with no way out of it._

" _Dad, is everything okay with Mandy?" Daniel asks after walking into the room… but much like Chris, Daniel had aged too. He was now a teenager, the same height as Chris instead of the small boy Amanda had basically become a godmother to._

" _Yeah, Mandy was just talking in her sleep, kiddo." Chris says, Amanda backing away when he tried to touch her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asks, Nancy walking in._

" _Is everything okay in here?!" Nancy asks, carefully resting her hands on Amanda's shoulders._

 _Amanda was freaked out… this felt so damn real, they were here, all three of them._

 _And she was here… just like the old days before everything fell apart._

 _Amanda reached out, her and Chris hugging… but just like she thought would happen, Chris, Nancy and Daniel disappeared and Amanda was alone in a darkened room and sobbing as tears streamed down her face..._

Amanda's eyes snapped open and she moved closer to Finn, who wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, lass. It was just a bad dream." Finn whispered, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back as she tried to calm herself down.

No matter how many times she wished for them to be here or wondered what it was like if they were still alive, Amanda couldn't change the past… a decade ago, she thought she would've been married by now and had a family, raising the kids in a nice little house by the beach.

Instead, she had gone through heartbreak… losing three people she loved most in this world, spiraling down and breaking up with Randy.

It took time but things got better… and then she was hit with another crisis...

" _Roman, call 911!" Seth shouted after pulling a violently seizing Amanda onto the floor and turning her onto her right side, keeping her mouth open with his right hand as Roman talked to the 911 dispatcher, also in a frantic mindset._

 _Seth held Amanda in his arms after the seizure stopped several minutes later… but Amanda was out cold and Seth and Roman had tears running down their faces as they prayed silently, hoping Amanda would survive this._

 _When John and Nikki got out of their rented 2013 Honda Civic, they saw the ambulance outside the hotel and John saw his little sister on the gurney, an oxygen mask on her face._

" _No! No! Amanda!" John yelled, him and Nikki running towards Seth and Roman. "What happened?! Guys, what happened?!" He asked frantically._

" _When we came back to check on her… she was seizing." Seth manages to say, John feeling Amanda's hand grab his and looked over at her, lightly squeezing it as Amanda's eyes were open halfway, John climbing into the ambulance when the paramedics put Amanda in there._

" _It's okay, kiddo… you're gonna be okay." John whispers, lightly kissing his 23 year old sister's forehead as the doors were closed and the ambulance sped off towards the hospital, sirens blaring and lights flashing._

 _Amanda was in serious trouble now, health wise… this was too damn close of a call._

" _It's not your time to go yet, little one. You have way too much left in life to do." Amanda thought she heard Chris saying to her before unconsciousness welcomed her with open arms..._

"You okay, Mandy?" Finn asks as Amanda looked up at him, Amanda nodding as she had calmed down. Amanda rested her head against Finn's left shoulder as he kissed her on her forehead both eventually falling back asleep.

Downstairs at the hotel bar, Sami and Bayley were unwinding with a few drinks, _Many Too Many_ by Genesis playing from a nearby radio.

"I hope Mandy's okay after earlier…" Bayley says.

"Me too… last thing kiddo needs is more stress. Especially at work." Sami says, finishing his glass of bourbon.

"Last thing we all need is stress so ease off on the pranks against Enzo and Cass." Bayley says, drinking her glass of red wine.

After another drink, the two left and went up to Bayley's room, deciding to give Amanda and Finn some time to rest.

 **A few hours later...**

Amanda opened her eyes and climbed out of the bed, walking to the window and looking out at the city like she did some mornings. It wasn't too long after waking up that she heard footsteps behind her and felt Finn's arms wrap around her, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"Turning out to be a nice day so far. Think we drove the fans crazy last night?" Finn says, lightly kissing the side of Amanda's head.

"We've been driving the fans crazy for a little over a year… I think that they're beyond hyped up now." Amanda says, resting her small hands on Finn's right arm.

Amanda didn't want to think back to that dream… she wanted to forget that it happened and go on, pretend that everything was okay.

But she couldn't do that… Amanda knew she could let her guard down when she was around Finn so she told him about her dream.

 **Finn's P.O.V**

"Sometimes, we… our sleeping minds have no limits. They take us to places we don't think about in the day time. They knew how much you loved them like family… it's not right that they're gone but it's not your fault either." I say, Amanda resting her head against my right shoulder.

"I… I just wish they were still alive. I know Daniel would've liked you right away, thought of you as family. He was a good kid, a lot like both of his parents." Amanda says, looking up at me with those eyes… the way she looks at me, she knows she can be truthful with me and that I'll never betray her trust.

And I know she'll never betray mine… how anyone could treat her like Kevin and Corey have, I have no idea why.

Amanda had no control over what happened almost a decade ago… she was just a kid.


	9. Chapter 9

Quiet was rare in an arena… but Amanda always found a way to take advantage of rare moments like these.

Amanda painted a matte top coat over her newly painted grey nails, having chosen Pure Ice's Hit The Road earlier… she always seemed to lean towards grey shades when she was feeling down, when life roughed her up a bit.

And then there it was… the quiet was shattered by a sharp scream as Amanda's sides were pinched. The laugh told her it was Dean and Amanda spun around and kicked her right foot into Dean's ribcage, Dean grunting in pain as he fell.

"Damn it, Dean! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?!" Amanda yells.

"No! Did Finn teach you how to do that spin kick?!" Dean says, standing up as Finn and Roman ran into the locker room.

"Yeah, I did. Are you crazy, Ambrose?!" Finn says, walking over to Amanda as Roman helped Dean up.

"I hate tiny people sometimes." Dean says. He was about 6'4", whereas Amanda was only 5'1".

"Man up, Ambrose. I grew up with five older brothers, I know how to fight back." Amanda says, Dean looking at Finn.

"I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk, Balor. You try anything-" Dean says, interrupted by the door opening.

"The hell's going on in here?" AJ asks.

"Dean's being a dickhead, as usual." Amanda says.

"Watch your mouth, tiny." Dean says.

"What is it with everyone calling me tiny?" Amanda asks.

"Well, you are small but-" Dean says, the lights going out.

"Aw, fuck. Alright, who wants to go find the fusebox?" Roman says after Amanda activates a flashlight app on her phone.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

"It happens during weather like this. I've lived in Florida since I was 15 but I was born in Massachusetts and grew up there, blackouts happened a lot in winter." I say as Finn and I walked around the darkened arena, trying to find the damn box.

"I've seen some crazy weather in Ireland, lass. Still, it's unnerving when the power goes out unexpectedly." Finn says.

"Yeah. Hey, sorry about Dean being an asshole to you. I don't know what gets into his mind sometimes." I say, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I've dealt with worse… Dean's a bit crazy at times but he is protective of you." Finn says. He's right, Dean had a rough childhood so he can get really protective of his loved ones…

Dean never really talks much about it… but there are sometimes I hear him crying at night, I can't help but reach out and hug him to try to make the pain go away.

"Ah, here we are." Finn says as we stop near the box, him opening it and me seeing the problem… the snowstorm dislodged some of the cables.

I put them back into place, me and Finn breathing relieved sighs when the lights come back on and me closing the box before turning the app off on my phone and shoving my phone back in my leather jacket pocket, tugging slightly on my leather shorts.

Well… 6 hours til match time…

 **Dark match, Alexa Bliss vs Amanda Cena**

"Ow! Amanda went for her spin kick and got a set of sharp teeth into her flesh!" Byron Saxton says as Mike Chioda checked on Amanda, seeing the wound on her left upper leg before helping her up.

Alexa was laughing… but not for long.

The tiny blonde and red haired diva screamed in pain as she was tackled to the mat, Amanda slamming her bruised fists repeatedly into Alexa's head before grabbing Alexa by her head and slamming it into the mat, screaming in rage and every foul word at her until Finn and Mike pulled her off.

This time, Amanda wasn't dragged to the back… Alexa was placed on a stretcher and Amanda felt the rage fading…

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

Fuck, I'm screwed! That's the second time I've broken character and lost my fucking temper!

Right now, I've got five stitches in my leg… and am taking a pic of it and uploading it to my Facebook account.

' _Five stitches, one unhappy wrestler… Alexa Bliss is a mean ass fucking little bitch!'_

"That's gonna cause hell with the board, lass." Finn says as he rubs my shoulders.

"At the moment, I don't care… Kevin taunting me, Alexa fucking biting me, along with Roman and Dean fighting on a daily basis… it's all getting to be too damn much." I say as Finn wraps his arms around my shoulders.

Maybe lapsing into a high school mentality wasn't the best choice but there are times I feel like the Divas locker room is a fucking high school!

"Drinks to settle your nerves?" Finn asks. I nod, the two of us leaving.

 **A/N: Sorry about this being short but I've been stuck on a writer's block since the last update for this story. Any match suggestions, type or opponents, send them my way.**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Damn it, are you trying to injure me?!" Alexa yelled after Amanda pulled her up to her feet in the WWE Performance Center on a late Sunday afternoon._

" _Would I deliberately do that to any wrestler? Come on, the first few hits in the ring can be a bit rough until we find how well we work together during a match." Amanda says, Alexa scooping her hair into a ponytail before the two locked up again._

 _Alexa sweeped Amanda's legs out and went to grab one when Amanda grabbed Alexa and slammed her down to the mat in an overhead takedown move that left Amanda in a position to punch… and if this were during a real match, Amanda would've._

" _See, that wasn't so bad." Amanda says after she helped Alexa up to her feet._

" _Yeah… we just need to not be rough in that ring." Alexa says before exiting it, leaving Amanda to think… but not for long._

" _Might take some time before she gets used to working with different styles of wrestling, lass." Finn says after getting into the ring and him and Amanda hugging._

" _If she's gonna need more time before the NXT: TakeOver: London pay per view, I've got my work cut out for me. There's a roster of people who have different styles of wrestling." Amanda says._

 _As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to work with Alexa Bliss again..._

' _Of course… where else would they go?'_ Alexa thought as she walked into the bar, _Strutter_ by Kiss practically assaulting her ears with how loud it was and Amanda and Finn dancing drunkenly. She hated Amanda, hated Amanda's taste in music and how Amanda, in Alexa's mind, glossed over the truth about her past.

The second the pint sized terror had seen Amanda's Facebook post and found out about Amanda's plans, she wanted to play amateur paparazzi.

 _Wild Side_ by Motley Crue started blaring and Amanda and Finn started dancing differently, Amanda's back pressed up against Finn's torso and his right arm wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his arms.

Alexa grabbed her newly bought Samsung galaxy phone and snapped a pic of the two when they were an inch away from each other's mouths and decided to send it to TMZ with the caption _'On screen good girl, off screen tramp!'_ before uploading it on Twitter with _'Demon King and Demon Mistress after dark. #What's Going On Behind Closed Doors?'_

"You don't take that photo down, next hashtag will read _'Alexa Bliss, tossed off freeway ramp.'._ " Alexa heard, looked and saw Becky Lynch.

"What business is it of yours?!" Alexa snarled.

"Finn and I are like brother and sister and I know he and Amanda genuinely care about each other and they're not just messing around!" Becky says threateningly, Alexa looking and seeing Finn spinning Amanda around to face him as _Personal Jesus_ by Depeche Mode started playing and the next dance became a little more intense as Finn and Amanda were pressed up against each other and he held her left leg up to his right one, his hand gripped under Amanda's thigh gently so as not to aggravate the stitches as they danced.

"That look innocent to you?!" Alexa snarls.

"They're adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off." Becky says, Alexa ordering a martini on the rocks as _Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_ by The Eurythmics played.

Amanda and Finn were lost in themselves, lost in the music and enjoying it… until Amanda was hit by a flying beer bottle.

Amanda screamed out in shock as Finn kept his arms around her to keep her from falling and Amanda looked over her right shoulder.

Before she could do anything about what had just happened, her and Finn's eyes widened in shock as they saw Becky beating the hell out of Alexa.

"Becca, cnag se amach!" Finn yelled in his native language, Becky standing up and glancing down at a now bruised and bleeding Alexa.

"Why?! The fun's just getting started!" A guy who was nearly the same height as Braun Strowman says as he grabs Finn by his shirt collar… but then another sickening 'smash!' was heard and the guy fell to the ground, Finn seeing Amanda with a broken beer bottle in her hand.

"Keep your damn hands off him!" Amanda yelled at the guy, who was now bleeding from several small cuts in his head as Alexa pulled herself up.

The four looked at each other and decided that it was time to leave.

"So much for a fun night." Finn says, his right arm around Amanda's shoulders as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asks as Finn kissed her on her forehead.

"I was about to ask you that… what the hell is with Alexa? First biting you during the match and now this?" Finn says, Becky glancing at them as she drove the rented Altima back to the hotel the three were staying at as Alexa had decided to take a cab.

"She's angry. Not necessarily at you two, just that there's a spotlight shining brightly on you two." Becky says, driving at a careful speed as she didn't know how much Finn or Amanda had to drink.

Once back in their hotel room, Amanda kicked her red stiletto heels off and pulled off her black cutout mini dress.

"Finn?" Amanda says, Finn walking over to her. "I did have a good night… I love hanging out with you." She says, standing up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing him on his jaw before disappearing into the bathroom.

After Amanda was cleaned off and in pajamas, Finn guided her to the king sized bed and helped her lie down before pulling the covers over her.

"I love hanging out with you too, Mandy." Finn whispers, lightly kissing her on her forehead before going to get cleaned off himself.

Morning felt like it arrived too soon for both as in her hungover state of mind, Amanda was curled up against Finn and her right arm was wrapped around his back as his arms were around her, Finn lightly nuzzling his face into Amanda's hair as she absentmindedly tugged on his grey shirt.

The chiming sound of Amanda's phone woke both of them up and Amanda reached behind her and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy s6, her and Finn seeing the text message.

' _And what else in the fucking hell have you been up to while I was away?!'_

"Safe to say that Seth's pissed." Finn says.

"Yep." Amanda mutters before turning the phone on sleep mode and setting it down.

Amanda turned back to Finn, wrapping her arm around him again and burying her face into his torso as he lightly stroked her hair and kissed her on the top of her head.

Seth would just have to wait and calm down before Amanda responded to his text.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11/4/15, 12:30am, Dublin…**_

" _Why don't you just give the poor girl a break! It's just characters she and Finn play on Tv and even if they are together, what business is it of-" Baron shouts, cut off by Seth punching the self proclaimed lone wolf in the face… and Baron returning the favor with one of his own._

" _You overgrown shitbird!" Seth yells, tackling Baron to the floor at the same time that an exhausted Amanda was getting off of the elevator and heading towards the bar, a call from the bartender being the reason why._

" _For fuck's sake, stop this fucking second!" Amanda screamed, the young diva running over and trying to pull the two apart… only to receive a strong punch in the face that threw her back first into the bar._

" _Damn it…" Baron says, him pulling Seth up and both walking towards Amanda, who backed away._

 _Amanda's instinct was to grab a Heineken bottle and smash it against the bar, aiming the jagged edges at the Architect and the Lone Wolf, both backing away in shock._

" _Keep… your damn hands off me! Both of you!" Amanda hissed angrily, the small brunette dropping the bottle and heading back to the elevator._

 _Pressing the button that closed the doors, Amanda pressed the button that led to the fifth floor and closed her eyes._

 _She didn't know who had punched her… and at the moment, she was too angry to think straight and didn't care..._

' _Damn… why couldn't I have just stayed up in my room?!' Amanda thought, blood trailing from the split in her lower lip as she got off the elevator and headed towards her room. Shaking, she put the keycard in the slot but the door wouldn't open when she pulled on the handle._

" _You're a few rooms down the hall, my little..." Amanda heard, causing her to jump out of her skin and spin around… and Finn's blue eyes widened in shock when he saw her bruised right eye and bleeding lip._

" _Mandy, what happened?!" Finn asks, his hands immediately on Amanda's shoulders._

 _They only played the Demon King and Demon Mistress characters on Tv but he cared about her too much and seeing her hurt, it angered him._

" _Drunken fistfight between Seth and Baron… fucking idiots." Amanda says, Finn helping her to the room and opening it with the keycard before the two walked in and grabbed her things, leaving Seth's things scattered around._

 _Heading out, the two reached Finn's room and Finn helped Amanda sit down after putting her things on the floor._

" _Damn… whoever punched ya really put a lot of force into it. You're lucky to still be conscious, lass." Finn says, putting some ice in a plastic bag and pressing it to Amanda's bruised face._

" _Strong enough to throw me back first into the bar." Amanda says quietly, Finn pulling the back of Amanda's hoodie and cami up and seeing the bruises forming._

" _Fucking hell…" Finn mutters under his breath, remembering that the last time he had seen bruises on her back, they had resulted from Kevin Owens's finisher as he noticed Amanda rubbing her right shoulder. "Hold still." He says, his accented voice returning to its gentleness as he unzipped Amanda's hoodie, pulled it off and examined her right shoulder._

 _There was no bruising… but he could tell that it hurt her. Setting the ice pack off of her face, he decided to bandage it to her shoulder instead and turned the Tv on._

' _The things I do to try to help friends.' Amanda thought… and ironically, it was at the same time that the familiar pink dog she grew up watching on Tv said "The things I do for love.", Amanda chuckling at that and letting a small smile out, finding comfort in Finn helping her and in Courage talking._

" _Watching this in my younger years, I sometimes got the feeling that it wasn't meant to be watched by anyone under 13." Amanda says._

" _Especially with the King Ramses and Freaky Fred episodes." Finn says._

" _Oh, King Ramses gave me_ _nightmares as a child." Amanda says, her and Finn laughing._

" _Return the slab… or suffer my curse." Finn says, his impersonation of King Ramses making Amanda laugh again._

" _What's yer offer?!" Amanda asks, mimicking Eustace and making Finn_ _laugh_.

 _Unwrapping the bandages from her after the next episode started, which in irony was King Ramses Curse, Finn helped Amanda lie down on the bed and pulled the covers over the pajama clad brunette before stretching out next to her._

 **Present time...**

 _Still Loving You_ by The Scorpions played from the small radio in the hotel room as Amanda, once again, heard her phone go off and looked at it, seeing a text from Seth.

' _Where the hell are you?! Tell me, I'll come get you and we'll talk!'_

Amanda set her phone back on sleep mode… she didn't want anything to do with Seth right now but he couldn't seem to take the hint.

She was angry at him for believing Alexa's lies, angry at Alexa for causing last night's chaos… Amanda felt a coffee cup placed into her right hand and looked up, seeing Finn with a coffee cup in his own hand.

"Maybe the caffeine will help us think a bit better, love." Finn says as he sat down, Amanda slowly sipping it… and she realised it.

Black with four sugars… in stressful times, it was of comfort to her to drink it that way.

"You know me way too well, Finn…" Amanda says after they finished their coffee.

She rested her head on Finn's right shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, him placing a soft kiss on her forehead as another song started to play.

 _Baby you'll come knocking on my front door  
Same old line you used to use before_

 _I said ya, well, what am I supposed to do  
I didn't know what I was getting into_

 _So you've had a little trouble in town  
Now you're keeping some demons down_

 _Stop draggin' my,  
Stop draggin' my,  
Stop draggin' my heart around_

 _It's hard to think about what you've wanted  
It's hard to think about what you've lost_

 _This doesn't have to be the big get even  
This doesn't have to be anything at all_

 _(I know you really want to tell me goodbye)_

 _(I know you really want to be your own girl)_

 _Baby you could never look me in the eye_

 _Yeah you buckle with the weight of the words_

 _Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my heart around_

 _People running 'round loose in the world  
Ain't got nothin' better to do  
Than make a meal of some bright eyed kid  
You need someone looking after you _

_(I know you really want to tell me goodbye)_

 _(I know you really want to be your own girl)_

 _Baby, you could never look me in the eye_

 _Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words_

 _Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my heart around_

Finn felt like Seth needed to stop dragging Amanda's heart around… Amanda had turned to Finn for comfort and there was no fault in that.


End file.
